It is common for companies to own a large number, or fleet, of commercial motor vehicles. Typical examples of such companies include commercial courier services, moving companies, freight and trucking companies, truck leasing companies, as well as passenger vehicle leasing companies and passenger carriers. To maintain profitability, a company owning a vehicle fleet ideally minimizes the time spent in vehicle maintenance and repair. Maintaining optimum vehicle performance often involves removing vehicles from service to conduct fault analysis, scheduled maintenance, diagnostics monitoring and parameter modifications.
Further, companies that manufacture vehicle components may wish to have a central database to access information for product improvements, warranty service, diagnostics, and other component data after components have been installed on the vehicle. Because different companies and different industries have different vehicle data gathering and reporting needs, current solutions involve constructing specialized systems for each particular user application.
There is a desire for a system that can monitor, configure, program and diagnose vehicles and/or vehicle components while allowing customization of the vehicle data to accommodate the different needs of different users and different.